


A Family Proposal

by Bookishgirl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Mention of pregnancy, OFC is a bard, and also pretending to be a man but that's not really mentioned, they talk about having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Lícia wants Yen to come to bed, but Yen wants to keep looking for a fertility cure. Lícia comes up with an offer that satisfies both of those desires.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/OFC, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Family Proposal

Lícia laid curled up in bed, drifting in and out of a half-awake state as she watched Yennefer sit at the foot of the bed, looking over all of her acquired resources and leads to find a fertility cure that would allow her to finally have a baby. She'd been at it for hours, and while Lícia understood her partner's desperation, the sight only squeezed her heart with sadness, and besides that, she was beginning to feel lonely in the bed by herself. With a silent sigh, the bard pushed herself up, the large shirt she slept in slipping off of her shoulder and down her arm a bit as she crawled over to where Yen sat, wrapping the mage up in a warm, sleepy embrace. 

Yennefer had been so focused on searching for something that could lead her to a real cure that she didn't notice Lícia had gotten up until just before the bard wrapped her arms around her torso. Yen lifted a hand to rest atop Lícia's on her stomach, tilting her head slightly to the side as her partner began to speak. 

"Won't you come to bed?" Lícia murmured, her lips pressed lightly against Yen's shoulder. "It's quite late, and it's not as warm without you..." As the bard trailed off, she closed her eyes, simply taking in the feeling of being so close to her partner this way; the way Yen's lacy slip felt pressed against the bare skin exposed by her own night shirt, the flickering of the candles Yen was using to read, the way Yen's stomach rose and fell beneath their hands as she breathed. 

The words drew a soft sigh from Yennefer's lips, and she gave a slight shake of her head. "Not yet, my love. I'm close to something, I can feel it." Her amethyst eyes glittered with determination as she spoke, and her gaze never left the compiled papers before her. Clearly, this was not the answer that Lícia had been hoping for, because a heavy sigh escaped the blonde's lips, though she didn't move from her position. 

While Yen's words didn't come as a surprise, but that didn't mean that Lícia was any less disappointed by them. An idea popped into her mind then, and while part of her thought it was crazy, and that Yen would never go for it, she'd never know if she never suggested it. So, she took a deep breath, unconsciously tightening her grip on her raven-haired partner slightly as she braced herself to speak. "Well, what if you didn't have to keep looking?"

That caught Yennefer's attention, and she turned to look at her lover curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked; she was nearly certain that Lícia didn't mean that she knew of a cure, but she didn't really know what else she could possibly be talking about. 

Lícia felt her heart begin to race as Yennefer finally turned to look at her, and she lifted her head a bit as she forced herself to continue with her proposal. "I mean, I don't know of anything that could cure you, but... I mean, _I_ could."

Yen's brows furrowed in confusion as Lícia began to explain herself a bit more. "You could... what?" Her words were gentle, but it was clear that she still didn't quite understand what exactly her lover was getting at. 

"I mean that... well, I mean... _I_ could have a baby. I could give you a baby." The bard's eyes were wide and uncertain as she watcher the mage, trying to gauge her reaction to the statement, but at first Yen was motionless, simply staring down at the younger woman. Just as the blonde began to open her mouth to backtrack, though, the tense silence was finally broken by the mage. 

"You... you would?" Yennefer asked in disbelief. "I mean, I know you love your work. You said you wouldn't even grow your hair out until you could do it without sacrificing being a bard. Having a baby would... I mean, you'd have to..." The thoughts hung there, incomplete, as she continued to stare at the woman she loved, but finishing them wasn't necessary, because Lícia knew what she was trying to say.

A soft smile tugged lightly at the corner of the blonde's lips at her lover's stammering, and she simply nodded. "I know I would. But you want this so badly, and I've never been able to deny you something I could give you. Before you say anything, no, I'm not just offering to make you happy. If you really want that, then we'll do it. I want everything with you, Yen. This is part of that."

The pair stared at each other for a moment longer before they both broke out in wide, soft smiles. "Well then," Yen murmured, turning to fully face Lícia and take her face into her hands. "I guess we're going to have a baby." A soft laugh escaped her lips as she pulled her lover closer, stealing a soft, quick kiss from her lips.

" _Now_ will you come to bed?" Lícia asked teasingly, smiling playfully up at Yennefer, who simply rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, now I will," the mage agreed easily, releasing the blonde just long enough for the pair of them to crawl back up the bed and slip beneath the quilt.

"Goodnight, my love," Lícia murmured as she curled up in her beloved's familiar embrace.

"Goodnight, my sweet songbird," Yennefer murmured back, still smiling as she closed her eyes and melted into the sheets. All was finally right in her world again.


End file.
